Unnatural Dragon Slayer
by toxicakasha
Summary: Amara is not your normal dragon slayer. Usually dragon slayers find a mate for life. She's not that lucky. But what happens when she thinks she finally found it? She's confused at who she wants. The metal dragon slayer Gajeel or her dead daughters father. Laxus the lightning dragon slayer
1. Hurt

Amara was sitting at the bar looking down at her drink. Amara has big purple eyes and short straight cut hair that went to her jaw line. She normally wore a purple swim top with a black halter top that cradled her breasts with a black belt and a purple plaid mini skirt with black boots. She had her tongue pierced and she had two studs on the right side of her bottom lip. She'd had a few beers so far that day, though she knew she was fine. She was holding her glass so tight that it shattered in her hand. She got up and stormed out of the guild. She ran past everyone, she really wasn't in the mood to talk. She walked over to her house that wasn't that far from the guild. She swung the door open then slammed it shut. Throwing her boots on the floor not realizing someone else's was there as well. She stomped up her stairs to the third floor where her room was. She walked in to her room forgetting to shut the door. She flopped on her bed and started to cry. The house she lives in is owned by Makarov but he gave it to her because he wanted her to be close to the guild. She has a few other people that live with her such as Gray, Gajeel, Lisanna, Wendy, Freed and Cana. She lets Gajeel stay to make sure nothing happens like what happened with Laxus. She had been crying for a good five minutes before she had realized that someone was is the doorway. She looked up to see Gajeel standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He watched her closely; she tried whipping the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong kid," Gajeel asked in a deep voice. Amara grinned slightly. "You know I'm a year older than you Gajeel." "You avoided the question." He stated as he uncrossed his arms and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She tried again to whip the tears away without success. "Gray left me," she said not taking her tear filled eyes off him. Gajeels red eyes grew big. "I thought you two were happy together." She sighed, turning from him as she closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. "We were, but since we returned from Edolas he's notice that my feelings for someone else have grown even stronger than my feelings for him." Gajeel was watching her closely. "It's not Laxus, is it?" She rolled her hands to fists and rested her chin on them while she turned her head and looked at him. "I don't think I will ever love Laxus the way if did." "Then who," He asked her. She lifted her head as she sighed. She looked at him a moment before placing a hand gently on his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. His eyes grew large and at first he wasn't sure what he should do, he could taste the alcohol on her lips. He decided to relax, wrapping his arm around her small waist and kissing her back. "I guess our Edolas selves aren't that much different from us." Gajeel commented after the kiss ended and their faces were still close. In Edolas Gajeel and Amara's counter parts were reporters and also together, shocking both of them when they found out. She smiled, the tears finally stopping. She kissed him again and this time he didn't hesitate. He kissed her passionately pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and fell backwards letting him fall on top of her in between her small legs. The arm that Gajeel had on her waist, moved to her back, but he continued to pull her as close as their bodies would let him. He used his other arm to keep himself partially propped up so he wouldn't hurt her. Amara was smaller than most of the other girls other than her best friend Levy. She could feel him warm and hard even with her underwear between them. He ripped her outer shirt off her, leaving her in her swim top and skirt. Gajeel, removing the arm that was under her, stopped kissing her long enough to get his shirt off, but once he did she pulled him by his long black hair back to her. He smiled at her ripping her swim top off leaving her breasts bare, he could see her purple fairy tail guild mark that is just above her left breast. He started kissing her jaw line working his way down kissing her neck, at the same time rubbing her right breast. Amara's nails were lightly digging into his back, but it did not hurt him, it was pleasurable. He continued kissing further down his hand slowly moving from her right breast down her side, when his mouth and his hand got to her skirt he remove his lips from her skin and looked up at her. "Are you sure about this Amara?" He asked knowing if he went any further down, he would not be able to stop himself. She smiled, she could clearly see the bulge in his pants looking like it was going to rip threw. "No," He grinned, "me either," he ripped off her skirt and underwear with his teeth, he saw a metal ring. He didn't say anything he grinned and continued. He started using his fingers on her while he took off his pants and boxers. She was already starting to breathe heavily. She did not realize he had such long fingers. Gajeel threw his pants on the floor and move up to her. He kissed her neck as he guided himself into her. She gasped again not realizing he would be so big, even though he was a big man. He didn't stop, and she didn't want him to. He started thrusting slowly and she ran her hands down his back. He was so warm compared to Gray with whom she was used to being with like this. He was beginning to move faster, and she loved it. She moved her hands down near his hips griping him tightly, as she started moving her hips hard and fast using her arms to help move herself. They refused to stop until they were both done, not even when the bed frame broke and the mattress and box spring fell to the floor loudly. Gajeel got off her and flopped beside her, putting an arm around her naked body. They were both lying on top of the blankets breathing heavily. She looked at him and smiled. "I need water," Gajeel laughed, "Did in wear you out, man woman how did you not break Gray into pieces?" She smiled even wider. "Are you kidding me, I went easy on him. I don't think I've gone that rough since I was with Laxus." She sat up grabbing her purple silk robe. "You can't deny that you could use some iron." She got up and put the robe on. The robe covered all it need to, but exposed quite a bit of her short legs. "You're right," Gajeel agreed getting up and putting just his boxers on. They walked down the stairs to the living room that was on the first floor. They had both been smiling until they saw Gray sitting on the couch with his hands clasped together and his shirt lying next to him. He looked like he had been there a while. Gajeels smile stayed the same, Amara's faded quickly. She looked up at Gajeel. "Could you get me a big glass of water?" Gajeel nodded and walked into the kitchen and Amara looked back at Gray. "How long have you been here?" She asked him. "Long enough," He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Do you think you can treat me the way you did Laxus?" His name always made Amara's blood boil, and that was something Gray knew very well. "Excuse me," He opened his eyes. "What the fuck did i do to hurt you so badly?" He asked her standing up. "I did nothing to you Gray." She replied. "We just broke up and you go climbing into bed with another man. I'm not Laxus." He said with irritation clear in his voice. "Seriously Gray, what did you think I'd do? You just left me without notice at all. Also this is not anything like what I did to Laxus. You left me; I've regretted what I did to Laxus. I do not regret sleeping with Gajeel." She told him. Gray's voice got louder. "That's our bed," he said pointing up the stairs. Amara's anger burned hotter and hotter. "No, Master gave this place to me when I got pregnant. It's my bed." Gray picked up his shirt and started to walk up the stairs. "I just came to get my stuff, I'll be gone soon." "Whatever" Amara said walking towards the kitchen. 


	2. Pissing Off A Dragon Slayer

Amara walked into the kitchen to see Gajeel, Pantherlily and her own exceed Onyx, who was black with a green strip on both cheeks, and purple eyes. Gajeel was chewing on an iron screw. The two exceeds were just sitting on the counter. "Are you okay Amara?" Onyx asked her. "As okay as I can be," she answered walking over and grabbing the glass of water that was next to Gajeel and literally inhaling it, she was a water dragon slayer after all. Gajeel looked at her. "What did you do to Laxus?" he asked her "It's a long story Gajeel," she looked up at him and sighed. "But I might as well tell you. You know about the fight Laxus and I got into in front of the guild when I was pregnant right." "He sent a lightning bolt at you killing your daughter right, though he didn't know you were pregnant, yes Levy told me." Gajeel replied to her. "Well, we didn't break up right after that, though I was sleeping with Gray at the time, but I knew Laxus was Arena's father. Anyway, I wanted Laxus to leave me, because every time I saw him all I could think of was my daughter." "So you told him about Gray?" Gajeel guessed. Amara shock her head. "He figured that out on his own, so I slept with Freed." Gajeel looked slightly surprised. "You mean the one who helped Laxus attack Fairy Tail, with the green hair." Amara looked down sadly. "I'm an idiot I know." Gajeel took a step towards her, lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her. "I don't think so, but were you that unhappy with Laxus, why didn't you just leave." "Because I wasn't truly unhappy but he deserved better than me and I wanted to show him that." She told him. "So instead she cheated on him." Gray said walking into the kitchen with a huge bag in his hand. Gajeel dropped his hand looking at Gray and Amara's head fell back down in shame. Gajeel shrugged, "A girls got to do want she's got to do. I'm not going to punish her with stuff she's done in her past." Amara looked up at him. "Why?" He looked down at her and smiled. "Because Amara, you didn't punish me for mine." Gray dropped his head sadly. "You guys are perfect for each other." He turned around and walked away. "Damn it I can't stop hurting people," Amara yelled frustrated throwing herself into Gajeel's arms. Just then Freed walked into the kitchen. "What's going on, I just saw Gray leaving with his bags packed." Freed stopped when he saw Amara in Gajeel's arms. "Never mind, I can figure it out on my own." Gajeel and Amara both lowered their arms, but they didn't move away from each other. "What's up Freed," Amara asked him crossing her arms to make sure her robe didn't open. "Nothing, I was letting you know I'm headed out on a job." Freed answered her. "Alright," Amara replied and Freed walked out, she heard the door close. She looked up at Gajeel. "Want to go over to the Guild for a while; I could use a smoke and a beer." "Sure, I could use a beer myself." Gajeel agreed. Amara and Gajeel went back up the stairs and put their cloths back on. Though, Amara had to search for a new shirt and skirt. They both laughed at the condition of Amara's bed, and walked out of the house. Onyx and Lily decided to stay there. They walked side by side to the guild though they never made a move to touch each other. When they got to the guild Amara noticed that two of her best friends where at the bar but one was nowhere to be seen. She walked over to them and took the seat next to Levy. "Hey Levy, hey Lisanna, where's Cana?" She asked them as Gajeel sat on the stool to the left of her and Mirajane put a glass of whiskey in front of her. Levy shrugged. "Not a clue," Amara shrugged it off and looked at Mirajane. "Um Mira, not that I oppose, but how did you know I was going to order this?" She asked pointing at her cup. Normally she doesn't talk to Mirajane at all unless it's ordering a drink. "You normally order that after you get laid." Mira said then she walked away. Amara's cheeks flamed red; she quickly grabbed a cigarette out from her swim suit top and lighting it. She looked quickly over at Gajeel seeing his cheeks slightly red but he was grinning. She took a long drag. Lisanna leaned over Levy as Lucy came up to them. "How many people in the guild have you slept with now?" Lisanna asked as she giggled. "Seriously how do you all know?" Amara asked them. "Gray came in yelling about it before walking a very drunk Cana back to your place." Lucy answered her. "That's weird; I didn't see them on my walk over here." Amara said taking a sip of her drink. Just then Erza pushed herself in between Amara and Gajeel. "She probably stopped down an ally to puke. Anyway I'm curious about the answer to Lisanna's question." Amara took another drag off her smoke. She really didn't mind answering it; she was very open about the people she's slept with. She looked at her taking a quick sip of her drink. "Five," Levy spun her so she was face to face with her best friend. "Who's the fifth?" "Gajeel," Amara answered. Lisanna giggled. "We knew that who's the fourth?" Amara took another drag. "Freed," she answered and exhaled her smoke at the same time. "So who's the third?" Lucy asked. "We all already know about Freed." Amara really didn't like Lucy much, and she was about to ask how Lucy new about that when she wasn't in the Guild yet, but she answered the question instead. "Laxus," Levy looked at her. "We know about Gray, Laxus, Freed and Gajeel, who don't we know about." Just then Mirajane walked past them holding a tray with one hand and replacing Amara's already empty glass with a full one. "Loke," Mirajane said to them. Amara, Gajeel and Lucy's jaws all dropped at the same time. Amara put her cigarette out in the ashtray that was close to her. "How did you know it was Loke?" "Behind the guild in the middle of the day is not a good place for sex Amara." Mirajane told her. "My bed isn't either Mira." Amara mumbled pounding her drink back. Mira blushed and went to get her another one. Lucy put her hand on Amara's shoulder. "You've slept with Loke?" Amara looked up at her and pushed Lucy's hand off her. "You haven't," Lucy turned bright red just as the guild doors opened and Amara could smell Cana's scent. Only when she turned to see who was there, it was not Cana. Gray walked into the guild and sat over near Natsu not noticing Amara. Amara got off the bar stool and pushed her way through Lucy and Erza. She walked over to Gray and started to smell him. Before Gray could even see who smelled him, Amara had him by the throat holding him as high off the ground as she could. Gajeel jumped off the bar stool and ran over to her. He put his hand on her and forced her to lower him but her grip just tightened. "Amara what are you doing, do you want to get kicked out of the Guild?" Gajeel told her. "You slept with Cana you son of a bitch," Amara yelled and everyone looked over at them. Erza, Lisanna and Levy all ran over to Amara. Erza ripped Amara's hand of Gray's throat. Levy stepped in front of her and Lisanna went to stand by Natsu. Gray was on his knees rubbing his neck. "You slept with Gajeel," Gray muttered quietly. Natsu, Gajeel and Amara could hear him fine. "Gajeel is not your best friend." Amara saw Wendy walking up and looking at Gray's neck. "You did the same thing I did to Laxus with Freed." Amara stormed out of the guild for the second time today. This time she could tell she was tipsy from the drinks. She didn't want to go home so she walked around the back of guild. It didn't take long for her to start hearing footsteps. 


	3. Complication

Amara was leaning against the back of the guild. She could hear the footsteps getting closer. When Gajeel walked out from around the corner Amara let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding.

He walked up to the wall and leaned on it next to her. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes putting one foot on the wall. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came out here to get my mind off Grey." She said, she grinned slightly. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to her so he was leaning over her. He had put his arms on the wall, one on each side of her. "Want to help me?" she asked him.

He leaned down and kissed her hard. She put her arms around him pushing him closer to her. Gajeel moved his arms down her form, his finger tips lightly brushing her sides. Finally his hands got to her hips and he gripped her tightly. She jumped wrapping her legs around his waist and he was able to catch her easily.

He slammed her into the wall. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and she could already fell the warmth of his hard-on in between her legs. He positioned her so he was holding her with one arm as he moved his other hand down under her skirt.

He moved her underwear to the side and started to play with her clit. She started kissing his neck and moaned softly in his ear. That aroused him even more. He stopped playing with her so he could move her shirt out of the way exposing her breasts. He started to suck on her left nipple at the same time unzipping his pants.

He rubbed the tip of his cock on her piercing making her moan is his ear again. She had her head on his left shoulder and her nails were ripping threw his shirt digging into his back. He growled in pleasure.

He moved his head to her ear. "If you keep it up with the nails, I'm not going to play nice anymore."

She grinned; she put her hands down the neck of his shirt as far as her little arms could go. She dug her nails up his back hard, cutting threw his skin. He roared and shoved himself into her. He put both his hands back on her thighs and griped her tightly slowly cutting threw her skin.

She moaned so loud with pleasure that it echoed through the ally way. Gajeel thrust in and out as hard and as fast as he could. He was gripping her hips so tight that blood was running down his fingers and her legs.

By the time they were both done it looked as if they had been fighting. Blood was running down Amara's thighs and more blood was soaking threw the back of Gajeels shirt. The side of the Guild had cracks running up it. Amara still had her legs wrapped around Gajeel and he still had her braced against the wall. She smiled putting her hands on her face and kissing him.

"Looks like you found a new victim Amara." Someone spoke from behind them.

Amara's eyes widened when she saw who was there and she pushed Gajeel so he would put her down. "Laxus what the hell are you doing here."

Gajeel tried as fast as he could to zip his pants. Then he turned to looked at Laxus. "I thought you got kicked out."

Laxus looked at Gajeel. "I forgot something." He responded and looked at Amara. "Looks to me like you've gotten comfortable in the guild, Gajeel."

Amara looked down and blushed slightly. "I need another drink." she said as she walked away.

She walked back around to the front of the guild and walked through the big doors. She looked as she was walking to the bar and saw that Grey was gone. The Master was sitting at the bar when she got there and ordered her drink.

"Amara, the next time you want to fight with in the guild," Makarov started, he was sitting with his legs and arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Don't leave marks,"

She smiled as she took a sip of her whiskey without looking at him. "I'll remember that for next time Master." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Did you know Laxus was coming?" She asked him in a low voice.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yes,"

She finished her drink up and walked home. She took her boots off at the door and noticed that Gajeel and Cana were both home. She walked up the stairs to the third floor and went into her bathroom that was attached to her bedroom.

She took a long shower to help her think. She couldn't get guys off her mind. She and Gajeel weren't together, they hadn't decided anything. She didn't know what this was with Gajeel but she didn't want it to stop.

One thing was standing in her way. She still loved Laxus. Not as much as she did before, but she can't deny that she still had some feelings for him. She wanted to deny them, to shake them off and act like nothing ever happened between them. She knows that she can never do that.

She turned off the water and got out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her and went back to her room. Cana was sitting on her bed waiting for her. Amara walked over to her dresser.

"I already know Cana." Amara said pulling out clean cloths.

Cana looked down at the floor. "Are you mad?"

"Yes," She looked back at Cana. "But not at you, I'm mad at Gray."

Cana got up and walked out of the room. Amara got dressed and heard a knock at the door. Gajeel stood there in the open door way watching her. She looked at him and nodded. He came in with Lily and Onyx. Gajeel sat on the bed while Amara looked out her window.

Amara noticed that Onyx and Lily were abnormally close to each other. "Onyx is there something you need to tell me?" Amara asked with a smile.

Onyx turned her head. "I think you and Gajeel should talk first."

Gajeel looked up at Amara. "What is going on between us?" Gajeel asked her.

"I'm not sure Gajeel. I'm not like a regular dragon slayer. We normally find a mate for life rather than mess around like I do." She looked at him and saw a slightly sad look on his face, and it didn't look right.

"So what are we doing?" he asked

She walked up to him. She stood in front of him, making him automatically look at her. "I don't know Gajeel." he looked away from her and she grabbed his face with both her hands. She moved her face close to his. "But I don't want it to end."


	4. A Choice

Amara woke up late in the night. She looked over to see Onyx and Lily cuddled up with each other at the foot of her bed. She unwrapped her naked body from Gajeel and the sheets. She walked over to her dresser for the big glass of water that normally sat there. She stood there with no clothes on.

"You're up late." Gajeel said sleepily.

She took a big sip then turned around to see him. "Got a lot on my mind." she put the cup down and went over and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Like what," he asked sliding over and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She looked at him. "Laxus,"

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked her.

"No," she said looking away. "But I will," She got up and walked over to the widow, where she could see the top of the guild hall.

"How did you come to be with Laxus?" he asked her sitting up.

She looked over at him. His naked body glowing in the moon light coming from the window she stood at. "After Lisanna died, or well, went to Edolas. I was dating Gray, but the loss of one of my friends made me isolate myself from others. I was too scared of losing anyone else, so I broke up with him. "She walked over to her robe near the bed and put it on her. "I only hung out with Laxus. He was a dragon slayer; he was strong so I knew he wasn't going to die. We'd been friends since I came to the guild after Sahara, the water dragon, disappeared." She sat next to him and grabbed his hand holding it tight. "I fell in love with him."

"Weren't you with Loke before Laxus?" Gajeel asked her looking for his boxers.

She picked up his boxers from the floor in front of her and gave them to him. "I slept with him before I was with Laxus, so I could get Lisanna of my mind." She looked back over at the window. "Laxus and I were together for a while, but I was always far away, mentally. When I got pregnant only Master, Cana and Levy knew. Master gave me this place as a gift. I was six months pregnant when Laxus and I got into the fight that killed Arena. I was scared when I got pregnant to tell Laxus. So I started sleeping with Gray again." She looked up at Gajeel. "Gray and I were going to say Arena was Gray's daughter, but when she died, I told Laxus the truth."

"Did you not want Arena to be Laxus's daughter?" Gajeel asked.

"I didn't want Arena to be my daughter." Sadness filled her purple eyes. "She deserved a better life and Gray was going to do that. Makarov understood how I felt about it and promised not to say anything to Laxus. But when I was lying in the infirmary bed and Laxus refused to leave my side after Levy told him it was his. I told him about Arena, and about how I felt about being Arena's mom. It wasn't until after I lost the chance that I knew I could have been a fine mom, and Laxus a great father." Gajeel held her close to his body. "After that I tried to push him away too, so I slept with Freed." She smiled at him. "So we broke up and I got back with Gray."

Onyx stretched and looked at Amara. "But Laxus slept with Mira before you guys broke up." After that Onyx curled back up with Lily.

"Yeah, I hated Mira for what happened with Lisanna on the job. After she slept with Laxus in my bed, she sealed my hatred." She got up from the bed threw her robe on the floor and grabbed his shirt and put it on. "I'm going outside for a minute." She got up from the bed.

She walked down stairs trying to be quiet, on the second floor she heard Natsu's snoring meaning he'd spent the night with Lisanna again. She went out to the porch and lit up a smoke.

"Those things are going to kill you." Someone said.

She looked to see Laxus standing there with his bag over his shoulder. "Funny I was just talking about you and Arena."

The name made Laxus smile. "Oh, I hope it was good."

"I told Gajeel about her, and about us." She took a long drag off her cigarette. "She's the reason I still fight, even if she's gone, she'll always be a member of Fairy Tail."

"Forever Amara," Laxus said walking up the three steps and standing beside her, he putting his bag at his feet. "Arena will forever be a member of Fairy Tail and forever be in my heart." He looked at her, but she was looking in the direction of the guild hall. "Just like you always will,"

She looked up at him with a smile. "You know Makarov still calls me his granddaughter even though we were never married."

He smiled slightly. "Blood is not the only thing that makes family, nor does marriage. Arena was our daughter, meaning she was Gramps great granddaughter. Arena made us all family."

"Her death broke our family." Amara said looking down sadly.

Laxus shook his head. "Her death made us all stronger; we braking up had nothing to do with her death."

"Dragon slayers are supposed to find a mate for life, not go around sleeping with everyone they can get their hands on." Amara said taking another drag looking away from him.

"You did not sleep with everyone you could get your hands on, and you are not your normal dragon slayer." She looked at him. "It's okay that your life mate was not who you first slept with, or even who you first fell in love with." He put his hand over hers. "Do you love Gajeel?"

She looked down at her hand that was lying on the balcony, and it was so small compared to his. "More than I thought I could ever love someone again." She looked up at him. "But you and I will always have a connection because of Arena."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered there and she could feel them moving on her skin. "And some day you will have that with Gajeel, I know."

Just then Gajeel came outside; he froze when he saw Amara and Laxus together. Not to mention how close their faces were to each others. Amara put out her smoke and spun around and jumped into his arms kissing him passionately. Her small legs could be seen clearly under Gajeels shirt that hung loosely on Amara.

"I love you Gajeel, and I want you forever." She told him.

Gajeel held Amara close to his half naked body and looked at Laxus with a smile. "I don't know what you said to her, but thank you."

"She loves you Gajeel, the look she gives you I've only seen it a few times." Amara and Gajeel watched him closely. "It's in her eyes every time she mentions our daughter. But I will warn you that if you hurt her, I will find out, and I will kill you."

Gajeel looked at Amara, but spoke to Laxus. "If I ever hurt Amara again, I will find you and let you kill me, without any struggle."

Laxus smiled, picked up his bag and started to walk away. "Good," he said as he walked away from them.

Amara ran down and grabbed him by his arm. "Where are you going?"

He shrugged and looked at her. "I'm not sure, I have nowhere to go, but I was exiled from the guild so I can't stay here."

"Maybe if I talk to Makarov again," Amara started taking her hand off his arm.

"Amara, you tried talking to Gramps when I was exiled, I fucked up, and you can't do anything for me." He smiled at her. "I have to accept my punishment."

Gajeel walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. They watched as Laxus walked away and out of sight. They walked back into the house and she sat on the couch in the dark.

"I need to be alone for a little while." Amara said smiling at Gajeel. He smiled back and walked up the stairs to their room.


	5. Laxus

Amara stretched out on her small bed. Her long black hair was hanging in her face. She got out of bed went out of her room to the small bathroom that she and a couple of the other girls in the dorm share. When she was done showering she threw a towel on and walked back to her room.

She slipped on a small dress that showed off her shoulders and small legs. She put a purple corset around her waist, stopping just below her breasts. On her right wrist was a purple ribbon tied in a bow that was given to her by Sahara.

She walked out of her room, and waiting for her was one of her best friends, the small blue haired script mage Levy McGarden. She jumped on her; luckily Amara and Levy were about the same size. "Levy-Chan,"

Levy hugged her tight. "You seem to be in a rather good mood today." Levy said as they started to walk to the guild.

"I don't know why, Laxus won't be home for a few more days." She slumped over. "Now I'm sad,"

They walked to the guild together; it really wasn't that far from the girl's dorm. Luckily, Amara's ex Gray was out on a job with Erza and Natsu so the only friends she'd have at the guild today were Cana and Levy. Amara really don't talk much to her friends anymore, not after Lisanna's death.

When Amara walked into the guild, she got a surprise. She saw Mirajane talking to someone at the bar. "You've been gone almost a week how's it feel to be back?" She asked him.

He was a very large man with blond hair and grey eyes and a lightning scar on his right eye. He smiled at Mira. "I was missing someone, who happens to have just walked in to the guild." Laxus turned in his chair to see her.

She ran through the guild hall and threw herself in his arms kissing him. "I've missed you Laxus." She said smiling after their lips finally left each others. "Why don't we go to your place and I'll give you a welcome home present." She grinned evilly.

Laxus grinned back at her and looked over at Makarov. "I'm taking the day off to hang with my girl."

Makarov waved his hand. "That's fine you did great on the last job."

Amara grabbed Laxus by the hand and started to drag him out of the guild. Laxus's apartment wasn't far from the guild. Once he got his door unlocked and they were in the house with the door re-locked and their shoes off, Laxus's lips were on Amara's and she was pulling him as close to her as she could.

He lifted her by her hips and she put a leg on each side of him as he laid back on his bed with her on top of him. She kissed him as she rubbed herself on him feeling him getting hard. She looked at him and smiled as she started to move down. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and then she started removing them. She threw them somewhere behind her.

She grabbed his cock with one of her hands and started to stroke it. She smiled wide as she started to lick him. He moaned as he felt the metal ball of her tongue ring on him. She took the whole thing in her mouth and started to move her head up and down it, occasionally she stopped to tease the tip of him with her tongue.

Laxus sat up and she stopped what she was doing to watch him. He took off his shirt and pulled her close. He kissed her then took off her corset and her dress. This left her in just panties seeing as she wasn't wearing a bra. Laxus smiled at her and spun her laying her on the bed leaning over her.

He rubbed his cock over her opening a couple of times before pushing into her. He thrust slowly, letting her feel every inch of him. He heard the moans coming from her, making him want more, but he wouldn't give it to her until she begged.

She curled back as he was pushing himself in her. Her nails were digging into his shoulders. "Laxus faster," she begged him.

This was what he was waiting for. He sat up so he was on his knees, he grabbed her by the hips and slammed into her hard and fast, but this didn't bother her. The two of them already broke the bed frame and put cracks in the wall, which is why Laxus's bed was a mattress in the middle of the room.

They reached the end at the same time. Amara's hips were all bloody from Laxus's nails digging into them, but she didn't care. She loved being rough, and Laxus was the only man she could be this way with.

They took a shower and put there cloths back on and went back over to the guild. Amara and Laxus were at the bar when Levy motioned for her to come over. Amara told Laxus that she'd be right back and when over to see what Levy needed.

"What's up Levy?" Amara asked her.

"Amara, I need to do something for Master, could you stop by the store and pick me up some tampons?" Levy asked her.

"Sure," Amara said, counting to see if she should get some for herself. Her purple eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh no,"

Levy looked at her, "What's wrong Amara?"

She looked at Levy. "Levy, I'm two weeks late."

"Hey, you're up extremely late."

Amara jumped when she heard Freed. She was so lost in thought about Laxus and her she didn't hear him come in. "Yeah, I'm actually going to bed now, night."

"Night Amara,"

She got out of the chair and went up stairs, Gajeel was already asleep. She climbed in bed and cuddled close to him. She was so lost in thought down stairs thinking about the day she found out she was pregnant. She smiled thinking about her daughter and fell asleep.


End file.
